


Wolverine X Sabretooth: Man vs. Animal

by Perplexingly20



Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Defeat, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Muscle, Small Penis, ballbusting, bara, comeuppance, muscle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perplexingly20/pseuds/Perplexingly20
Summary: Wolverine is being hunted by Sabretooth. It's a game of cat and mouse, only this mouse bites back (or, claws back...) If you don't like intense ballbusting, muscle fetish, humiliation, size difference, and two men (kind of) getting each other off but in a violent way, then, there is no pleasing you. You probably shouldn't read this.
Relationships: Wolverine/Sabretooth
Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852321
Kudos: 27





	Wolverine X Sabretooth: Man vs. Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Story about the story:  
> This short is essentially a remake of a little comic I doodled a bit ago. The pairing, once again, is Wolverine and Sabretooth. For anyone who’s seen my other work, I obviously have an unhealthy obsession with these two, but especially Sabretooth. I blame the 90s X-men Cartoon for that. Sabretooth was always so cocky and always getting his ass kicked – his naked ass! … I know, it wasn’t really supposed to be naked, but, then the cartoonists shouldn’t have used flesh tones on his costume… because, in my mind, Sabretooth in that serious is a big, muscle-bound jobber wearing a skimpy, skin-tight apron that only covers his front bits. Sorry, but, that’s just the way it is. And it’s fucking hot. If you agree, then, you’ll probably enjoy this ballbusting story between these two ferals. Thanks for reading!

He chased through the woods as if he belonged there, leaping over logs, his bare feet treading lightly, swiftly – he was a wild thing.

_No… I’m not. I’m a man._

Sometimes, it was hard for him to remember; in the wilds, where his breath was hot and his blood thumped, turning everything red, being a man was easy to forget.

_My name… what’s my name?_

He was Wolverine. And he was their weapon.

He bounded through the wilderness, his mind swimming in some murky dream of the life he once had. As soon as the pieces of his past started clicking together, a strap buzzing with electrodes sent lightening through his head, scattering the pieces back into the murk. He was meant to stay focused on the task… their task.

_Gotta keep movin’._

He came to a waterfall that split the side of the snow-covered mountain. The chilled Canadian air bit at his naked skin – the good doctor at the Weapon X facility had dressed him in little more than a speedo. In fact, it was even littler than that. A posing strap, at best. A thin band of fabric, not unlike the strap securing electrodes around his forehead, stretched across his hips, leading to a spandex pouch that secured his ample endowment. Tufts of dark, curly hair sprung out from the top of the strap, thinning as they travelled up across the densely stacked muscles of his torso. A string secured the pouch in place, running up between the firm, round cheeks of his ass. Attached to his waistband was a small monitoring box. This beeping, blinking grey remote kept his brain waves from venturing too far. It also – as the good doctor had warned him – was capable of generating enough electricity to send a lethal charge up the wires and into the headband. This would kill any normal man, but, for Wolverine, it meant a comma and splitting headache once he awoke. This precaution would only be enacted should he attempt to remove the band.

Wolverine looked at himself in the reflection of ice – looked at what they had turned him into. He was a well-built specimen. Though, not tall, every inch of his frame was tightly laced in muscle. As a small guy, he had a lot to make up for in a fight. But, he had. Time and time again.

He had played predator for the good doctor many times before, hunting down enemies and cleaning up messes. This time, however, _he_ was prey.

_Gotta keep movin’. Gotta…_

Wolverine sniffed the air. His muscles tightened. His adamantium claws popped out.

He wasn’t alone. The one who hunted him was closing in.

Back at the facility, his mission had been laid out simply: try to survive. The good doctor wanted to see how long Wolverine would last against his prized specimen, Sabretooth. And so, run, rabbit, run!

Wolverine scanned the treetops – Sabretooth liked to get the drop on his prey. Wolverine had learned this lesson before, in the training room… Sabretooth, who was three times the size of Wolverine, and four times as vicious, enjoyed using his mass to pin his opponents to the ground. He would let them squirm before he finished them. Wolverine had seen it dozens of times.

_I ain’t goin’ down that easy, bub!_ Wolverine thought. _Yer the one’s gonna be squirmin’ and beggin’ before this is through… see how ya like it._

Something cracked. Loud. Echoing like thunder. Then, the moaning of bending wood. A tree fell toward him. Wolverine leapt out of the way just in time, landing in a snowdrift.

“Fast moves, runt. Ain’t gonna save ya, though.” The voice was deep and raspy. From out of the forest’s shadow stepped Sabretooth. Wolverine took in the imposing sight of his long-time rival.

The massive feral was wearing his usual uniform: a beige-colored spandex suit with a brown stripe down the middle. It was a tight fit around his imposing frame, showing off his bulging mass. It was so tight, in fact, that Wolverine had thought on more than one occasion that Sabretooth may as well walk around naked. Wouldn’t be much difference. He could see every intimate curve of Sabretooth’s powerful body, down to the thick chords of sinew stressed across his pumped muscles.

The blond giant took a step closer, the mane of his costume blowing gently in the breeze.

“Sabretooth…” Wolverine growled, hopping back onto his feet.

“I thought you’d at least be a good chase, but, ya can’t even do that right, can ya?”

Wolverine crouched down, legs spread, arms out. “I ain’t runnin’ from a punk like you!”

Sabretooth laughed, his sharp teeth glinting.

“Ya never were that smart, were ya, runt?” Sabretooth jeered. “Don’t ya know yer alpha when ya see ‘em?”

With that, Sabretooth flexed his huge pecs. It was an intimidating sight, even for Wolverine; the two broad muscles tightened into boulders, crashing together in the center of his chest. They were hard. Thick. At least twice the size of Wolverine’s head.

_Fuck me. He’s huge. I might as well be fightin’ this fuckin’ mountain. His bicep’s wider than my leg!... But, he’s gotta have a weak spot… every tree’s gotta timber._

Sabretooth’s voice growled out from the force of his flexing, “Ya shoulda run and kept runnin’. But, it’s too late fer ya now. Ya hearin’ me? Seems like the doc don’t care what happens to his number 2 weapon – that’s you, little man. He only care’s ‘bout number 1. That means, I get to do whatever I want with ya. First, I wanna see ya beg. Then, I’m gonna crush the life outta that pathetic little body a yers, wimp!”

“Don’t be so sure, Sabretooth. I may be smaller, but I got a strong bite!”

Wolverine scanned his rival once again, his eyes desperate to find a weakness. Though Wolverine was built, compared to Sabretooth, he was nothing more than a delicate ballet dancer, and Sabretooth was a linebacker.

_He’s gonna fuckin’ crush me._

Sabretooth took another step closer. The movement sent ripples of tension through his body. Wolverine followed the movement, studying him. Flexed calf led up to a pulsing quad. The quake continued up his mountainous body as he shifted his hip, causing his cobblestone abs to relax, then tense. The strained spandex revealed all of this in intricate detail. There wasn’t a single inch on the beast that wasn’t fortified by hardened muscle.

“Big words for such a little man!” Sabretooth smiled sickly and crossed his thick arms. “What’s wrong, runt? Yer starin’ like you just saw the train commin’ and yer stuck on the tracks.”

Wolverine growled at that, because he knew it was true – he couldn’t help but stare. This was his enemy, yes, but Sabretooth was also a tower of swollen masculinity. Any man, or woman, would be a little awestruck.

_Can’t give up. Can’t give in. Gotta fight. Gotta win._

“Alright, bub!” Wolverine barked, clenching his fist. “Ya gotta big mouth. In my experience, the more scared they are, the more they talk.”

Sabretooth laughed. “Scared? Me!? Of the runt… Yer no threat to me, yer a goddam comedian!”

“Enough talk! Come at me, big man, if ya got the balls!”

Wolverine charged. Sabretooth roared, puffing out his chest as if to say, _give me yer best shot!_

Metal claws whistled through the air, blades swiped madly. For such a big man, Sabretooth was incredibly agile. Wolverine swung at the blond’s head, but Sabretooth ducked it, going down on all fours. Sabretooth launched himself at Wolverine, tackling the smaller mutant into a thin layer of snow. Wolverine’s naked backside scraped against the frozen dirt beneath as the heat from Sabretooth’s mammoth body pressed down above him. The feral giant growled like he was pleased, securing Wolverine’s wrists above his head in a vicelike grip.

“Awww, looks like the shows over before it began!” Sabretooth leaned in close, showing his canines. “Ain’t so tough without yer claws. I’m gonna enjoy takin’ ya apart, Wolverine. Yer gonna beg like a little bitch before I’m through.”

“This dance ain’t finished till yer on the floor!” Wolverine headbutted Sabretooth hard. The metal clang rang through the woods.

“Aaaack!” Sabretooth yelled.

Wolverine brought his knee up and shoved it against his opponent’s rigid abs. It was like kneeing a brick wall. So, plan B. He hooked his foot up between Sabretooth’s legs. Sabretooth cocked his head questioningly, giving Wolverine time to get is other leg underneath the big feral, too. Then, with all his might, he launched Sabretooth over his head, freeing himself.

Sabretooth flew a few feet and landed head first onto the hard ground.

“Umph!”

It was an impressive distance, Wolverine thought, considering Sabretooth’s 350+ lbs. It would explain why his legs felt like they were on fire.

As Sabretooth got up with a grunt, Wolverine stared at the blond’s backside. There was no brown stripe on the back of his suite, leaving just that awkwardly skin-colored skin-tight spandex. His back was wide and rippled with muscle. And he had a round, thick ass. His two weighty cheeks tightened into rocks as he once again turned to face Wolverine. Sabretooth looked pissed.

“Raaarrrgh! Yer gonna regret that, punk!” He rumbled.

“Scary,” Wolverine smirked, once again taking his wide battle stance.

_Now he’s angry. Make sure he stays that way. Hit ‘em where it hurts!_

They circled each other, snarling and growling like animals. Wolverine could see the hate burning brightly in his opponent’s white eyes; his clenched jaw; his furrowed brow. Sabretooth wanted to destroy him…

The two ferals clashed. Wolverine held his ground against the big brute. Sabretooth growled, his nails carving deep gashes down Wolverine’s thigh and left arm. They healed almost as quickly as they appeared. Wolverine kicked the back of Sabretooth’s knee, bringing the giant down to his size, then unleashed a fury of stabs into the muscled monster’s abdomen. Sabretooth howled in pain, then slammed his battering ram fist into Wolverine’s chest. The blow almost knocked Wolverine out of his body. He flew backward, his back smacking against a tree. Sabretooth didn’t let up. He charged full force.

Wolverine was dazed. In front of him… a massive, blurry, hairy, snarling thing.

Sabretooth torpedoed himself toward Wolverine, claws first. The smaller feral shook the vision back into his eyes – Sabretooth! – claws! – aimed at his neck!

_Move Logan!_ – a voice inside his head yelled.

Wolverine spun out of the way, falling onto his side.

Sabretooth’s claws split the tree in half.

_What was that voice, what did it call me?_

The monitor on Wolverine’s waistband started blinking.

_I… I – I have… there was a name… I’m not just Wolverine… Not just an animal – a killer! I’m a man. I have a name!_

The monitor started beeping.

“What’s that, runt? Forget to take yer pills?” Sabretooth snarled, grabbing hold of Wolverine’s leg.

Before Wolverine knew what was happening, he was spinning through the air like a boomerang. Only, he didn’t return. He burst through the waterfall and smacked against the rock face. As he tumbled down, he ignored the burning pain shooting through his right side, and he ignored the pain that was rushing up to meet him. Instead, he focused on his name… what was his name?! He smashed through the ice pond and hovered there, weightless for a moment. It was cold. Quiet. He searched for himself.

_Before the experiments… Before Weapon X… Before they called me Wolverine… I was… my name was…_

A dark shadow loomed above. It reached down into the stillness and tore him out.

Sabretooth tossed the soaking wet Wolverine onto the snow and stalked toward him.

“Poor little pup,” Sabretooth taunted. “This is gettin’ sad. For a second there, I thought ya maybe had somethin’. But, it’s time ta face the truth. Ya ain’t no match fer me! Never was.”

“I had a name,” Wolverine mumbled, shivering in a ball.

“Huh?”

“… a name… I had a life… and–“

Sabretooth flipped him over and laid him out, resting his heavy foot on his chest. Wolverine attempted a breath. Impossible.

“Awww, is the little runt’s life flashin’ before his eyes? ‘Cept, ya ain’t got a life, do ya? Not that ya remember, anyways.” Sabretooth leered down at him, his head peering over his domed chest. “I remember, runt. I want ya ta die knowin’ that. And ya ain’t ever gonna–Rhaacck!–”

Wolverine buried his claws into the back of Sabretooth’s calf.

The massive feral stumbled back, limping.

“Enough!” Sabretooth bellowed. “I’m gonna rip ya limb from–”

Wolverine roared! His metal claws skewered Sabretooth’s left thigh. A splash of red exploded from the wound as he pulled them out, only to plunge them in again, and again, working his way up Sabretooth’s body. Wolverine wanted to end the muscled-bound brute–

_–No! I can’t… He knows…_

Wolverine ended the flurry of stabs with one deep slash across Sabretooth’s massive pectorals. The quick swipe not only shredded Sabretooth’s costume, leaving him bare-chested, but left three gashes, splitting his left nipple.

“Uuuuungh… aaaah…. arrrrgh…” Sabretooth was stunned. His white eyes wide with shock, looking down at his exposed chest. Shockwaves ran through his mighty pecs – his two proud muscles, the biggest on his formidable body, trembling from the attack they just endured. He kept starting at them, watching them twitch as the wound healed. It was as if he couldn’t believe how vulnerable he really was, like he couldn’t understand how this happened – how his powerful, muscle-packed body could be so violated.

Wolverine stepped back, watching Sabretooth take in the damage he had dealt. Suddenly, he felt much more confident in this fight. He breathed deep and flexed his chest and arms for his stunned opponent.

“How ‘bout now, big man? ya scared now?” Wolverine asked. He felt good. He felt really good. Blood was pumping through him fast, not just feeding his muscles, but his dick, too. His cock inflated a little, pressing against his spandex posing strap. Not enough for Sabretooth to notice, but enough pressure to feel nice.

Then, worried, Wolverine looked down at his monitor. Somewhere in the fight, Sabretooth had caught it with his claws. It looked like it was toast. Wolverine slid off his headband. No shock. No comma. He smirked and unbuckled the monitor, dropping both into the snow.

Sabretooth’s trembling pecs hardened, his rippling sinew pushed to the surface veins thick enough to be seen just under the blond’s hairy, bare skin. It was an intimidation display that Wolverine recognized. It wouldn’t work this time.

“Y-ya think that’s it, runt?” Sabretooth yelled. “All ya done is piss me off! Ya ever hear what I do to people who piss me off?”

“Give ‘em a back scratch?”

“No! Ya haven’t heard ‘cause they ain’t ‘round to tell nobody. And the people they woulda told, they ain’t ‘round no more either. And the people those people woulda told… well, let’s just say, I erase ‘em all! Now, that’s tricky with you, ‘cause you don’t have nobody, ain’t that right?”

“If ya know somethin’bout me, Sabretooth… If ya know my name, and ya tell me, then, maybe I’ll let you live.”

Sabretooth sneered at that. His body quaked with anger. “Ya little weasel! Ya can’t face me man to man! ‘Cause ya know ya’d lose! Ya gotta use ‘em blades a’yers.”

“No. I don’t.” Wolverine retracted his claws.

“What?!”

“I’ll beat ya just like this, Sabretooth.”

“Ah, runt, yer tryin’ to fool me.”

“No tricks. Just fists. I’ll still beat yer ass.”

Sabretooth growled. “Grrrrrr, yer gonna eat those words, runt!”

“Somethin’ I noticed. Ya like callin’ me ‘runt’, ‘cause I’m so small. But yer standin’ there, wearin’ what’s left of that suit, and I can see that bulge ‘tween yer legs. Not hard to make out. I’d say yer ‘bout… what? 6? Maybe 7? Don’t like to brag, but, yer fightin’ a guy that’s, well, in the double digits.” Wolverine tugged his waistband, lifting his sizeable bulge and letting it swing back into place. “So, I’d just be careful who yer callin’ ‘runt.’”

Sabretooth looked down at his own pouch, then back up Wolverine’s. Again, his eyes flared with rage. He roared and lunged forward, his teeth and claws bared.

Wolverine leapt up, kicking off from Sabretooth’s back, slamming the raging brute hard into the rock beneath.

“Uuungh!” Sabretooth moaned. He grabbed his head and staggered to his feet, tipping back and forth until finally straightening out.

Wolverine had landed gracefully and was waiting for Sabretooth stop seeing birdies.

“Last chance, Sabretooth. Tell me whatcha know, and we end this now.”

“Never! This ends with my claws in yer throat!”

This time, Sabretooth charged. He swung his claws. Wolverine ducked low.

“Ya may have a small dick, but ya got two fat balls, don’t ya, Sabes?” With that, Wolverine uppercutted Sabretooth’s junk with all the strength he had. His metal infused fist smashed Sabretooth’s hefty balls flush against his own body.

Sabretooth froze in his tracks. His legs buckled. His eyes went wide. His mouth went slack. His bottom lip quivered. Wolverine reached around with his left hand and grabbed onto Sabretooth’s ass – it was like gripping a basketball. This gave him leverage to push his fist harder. He kept his right arm flexed until he felt the brute’s testicles pancake against his knuckle.

He pulled his fist back. Sabretooth groaned in agony. Wolverine watched as Sabretooth’s bulge fell back into place with a weighty bounce. It was a full package, Wolverine admitted; had some mass to it. But, he knew it wasn’t a monster cock filling that tight pouch – it was monster balls. So, he punched a second time.

“UNGH!” Sabretooth release a low, guttural yell. His huge muscles twitched and tightened in waves from the impact, as if the pain rippled through him; it started at his crotch, moving down his legs and up his torso at the same time. His abdominals tightened, looking like they might burst, or crack. His naked pecks became two colliding mountains of hairy muscle, quaking and shaking. His biceps balled up, almost splitting the seam of his suit. And his face hung slack, stupid, and scared.

Then, Wolverine punched a third time.

“UUNGH!”

And a forth, and a fifth.

“UUNGH! HHUNNGH!”

And a sixth! Each time, he gripped Sabretooth’s ass tighter, and slammed his fist deeper. At first, it felt like he was punching two hard gulf balls, but by the eighth and ninth hit, they were more like swollen grapes; squishy, delicate, tenderized. He almost felt sorry for the big guy.

And then came the tenth, and eleventh! Wham! Smack!

“UUUUUAAARRGGH!!!” the muscled giant screamed. Sabretooth’s bulge looked swollen and sore. His whole body trembled. His knees turned inward. Wolverine could feel Sabretooth’s ass quiver, like the rest of his proud bulk, as if all his strength was being drained.

Wolverine looked up. Sabretooth, the beast, the killer, the ferocious muscle-bound feral, looked utterly pathetic. Almost whimpering. It was like he couldn’t believe this was happening to him – to _HIM!_ He thought he was strong, he thought he was powerful, but, Wolverine saw his weak spot, packed tightly between his legs. This was the real story of David and Goliath.

Finally, on the twelve day of Christmas, Wolverine felt Sabretooth’s once mighty balls explode in his useless sack.

“Aaaaaaarrrrrggh!”

Wolverine stood up.

Sabretooth was a frozen statue of agony. His expression was somewhere beyond mere pain… he was seeing the light. His hands cupped his pulverized sack. His powerful body, tight and trembling. His breathing was sharp and sporadic.

Wolverine approached him. Sabretooth didn’t seem to notice.

“Nighty night, big man.”

With that, Wolverine gently pushed Sabretooth’s forehead and the giant beast fell backward, unconscious, against the rock.

It would only be a matter of time before Sabretooth healed, of course, and Wolverine knew that once he did, he was going to be very sore and very, VERY angry. He considered ending Sabretooth right there. He certainly deserved it. The thought of Sabretooth’s huge helpless body tented Wolverine’s strap – not full wood, that would have torn the strap for sure. It was a base instinct, this dominance. It was animal…

_I’m more than an animal… I’m…_

If he ended Sabretooth, then he’d never learn his name. So, he decided to get information out of him first. This had to be done quickly, as the good doctor would soon come searching for them with his brainwashed troupes marching behind.

First, Wolverine secured Sabretooth’s arms and legs using shreds of shed spandex. Once Sabretooth was tied down spread eagle, Wolverine popped one claw and slid the blade down the center of Sabretooth’s suit, stopping just short of his deflated bulge. All the while, Sabretooth’s head rolled back and forth, moaning. His vast chest heaving up and down. The cold had teased out his nipples – the two sensitive tips of his twin pumped pecs looked fully erect and ready for biting, but, Wolverine fought the urge.

_Yer not just an animal… Yer not!_

He ripped off Sabretooth’s suit section by section until the brute’s upper torso was completely naked. Wolverine couldn’t help but look with awe at the rolling hills, deep valleys, and towering mountains of Sabretooth’s physique. Hair covered his pecs, leading a thick trail that traveled up and down his abs, until splashing into a thick blond mane of pubic hair. Wolverine hadn’t stripped that part of him just yet. He wanted to wait until Sabretooth was healed first.

“Uuuuuuuuuhh…” Sabretooth moaned. “W-what… What the?”

Sabretooth started to pull against his restraints. Wolverine jumped on top of him with his claws popped.

“Don’t,” Wolverine warned. “Before ya get free, I’ll stab ya straight through the heart.” His blades hovered just above Sabretooth’s left pectoral, one of them pressing into the tip of his stiffened nipple.

Sabretooth bared his teeth. “Yer dead, little man! I’ll kill ya fer that. I’ll twist yer fuckin’ head right off… I’ll rip out yer guts and feed ‘em to ya!... I’ll–”

“Shut it, Sabretooth.”

Wolverine slide down Sabretooth’s torso until he was positioned between the brute’s legs. Then, he rested the blade of his claws against Sabretooth’s bulge.

“What’re ya doin’?” Sabretooth asked, absent his usual menacing tone.

“Looks like ya already got yer balls back. Shall we take a look?”

“What?”

Wolverine grabbed hold of the frayed edge of Sabretooth’s suit just below his navel, and just above his spandex clad privates. He lifted it slightly, revealing more thick, blond pubic hair and the root of Sabretooth’s cock.

Sabretooth growled in protest. “Stop! Wolverine, don’t! Y-ya can’t! The doc’ll punish ya fer this! I’m his number one! ME!”

“Don’t look that way right now, bub. Ya look more like zero to me. I think the doc might reassess who’s number one once he sees…” Wolverine pulled a little further, revealing the first inch of Sabretooth’s thick, veiny manhood.

“Alright! I’ll tell ’em ya beat me. If ya stop right now. I’ll tell ‘em ya got lucky,” Sabretooth pleaded.

Wolverine pulled down another inch.

“I’ll tell ‘em ya beat me fair. Man to man! Ya won! Just stop, now!”

Wolverine smirked. “What makes ya think I care ‘bout that?”

“Huh?”

“Yer nothin’ to me, Sabretooth, ‘cause no matter how big ya are, yer just a dumb animal. And dumb animals ain’t no match for a real man.”

Sabretooth stared. His usual fury steaming in his eyes. His pecs tightened, his muscles squeezed. But, before his rage took over, Wolverine pulled down another inch and…

… there was no more. Just three inches of cock resting on top of two pillows. Sabretooth’s balls dwarfed his manhood, making it look even smaller.

“What?” Wolverine kind of chuckled. “Where’s the rest of it?”

He ripped off the rest of Sabretooth’s uniform, leaving him bare-ass naked.

Wolverine shook his head. “Well, well, looks like the mighty Sabretooth ain’t so mighty after all. I was generous, said ya had maybe 6 on ya. But, look at yer pathetic thing… barely 3.”

“I’m big, runt! I just ain’t hard.”

“Yer tellin’ me ya actually fuck with that little thing?” Wolverine laughed. “Yer a fuckin’ joke, Sabretooth.”

A deep growl rumbled up Sabretooth’s chest. “When I’m fuckin’, I’m bigger than you, little man!”

“Oh yeah?” Wolverine stuck his thumbs in his waistband and slipped it off. His full 9-inch flaccid member swung loose. It felt good to be free.

“No…” was all Sabretooth uttered, staring at the impressive meat swinging between the ‘runt’s’ legs.

“Let’s see…”

“See w-what?” Sabretooth asked, hesitantly. Wolverine had never heard him like that before. He liked it. His 9-inches grew into 10.

“Let’s see how big ya get.” Wolverine walked over and retrieved the electrode strap from the snow.

“What’s that? What’re ya gonna do ta me?” Sabretooth’s bulky body squirmed.

“This was supposed to shock me into a comma… I wonder what’ll happen if I strap it to yer little guy.”

“I’ll show ya little! I’ll fuck ya bloody ya weasel!”

Wolverine once again knelt down between Sabretooth’s spread legs. He grabbed hold of the big blond’s little dick.

“Arrrgh!” Sabretooth yowled.

His member wasn’t long, but it was thick. And dense. Wolverine wrapped it tightly with the electrodes and used the excess on his balls.

“I don’t gotta do this, y’know. I just wanna know one thing.”

“What?” Sabreooth shot out. His breathing had escalated. His chest puffed up and down obscenely. Despite the cold, his massive bulk was sleeked in sweat.

“I just wanna know my name.”

“Yer name’s ‘runt.’ And I’m gonna make ya my bi– ”

Wolverine connected the cut wires in the monitor. It buzzed. Beeped. And sparked!

“Nnnnhhhhnnn…” squeezed out between Sabretooth’s clenched teeth. His naked body jerked and spasmed. His dick flopped, then pulsed, pumping up, getting thicker, longer. Bigger! His balls tensed, lifting up toward the base of his cock.

Wolverine disconnected the wires.

A few pulses still ran through the blond beast’s dick. It throbbed into a semi.

“Not bad, Sabretooth. Looks like ya got ‘bout… 2 more inches on ya now. Yer almost a real man.”

“F-f-f-fuck you…” Sabretooth tried to catch is breath.

“Tell me who I am and I won’t do that again.”

“Ya little bitch… yer gonna suffer so–Aaaaarrrrgh!!!!! Hhhhhhnnngghhh!”

Electricity once again shot through Sabretooth’s cock. The veins became more defined, looking like sheet lightening running up his shaft. Wolverine could see his pulse pumping through them, feeding his cock, growing it bigger, and bigger! The tip of Sabretooth’s hammerhead dick looked painfully swollen. His balls shook like they were about to pop… again.

“UUUUUNNNGGHHH!!!! SSSSSSSSSS-S-S-S-S-STOP! P-P-PLEASE! I can’t… I’m gonna… BURST!!!”

Wolverine thought Sabretooth’s muscle mass was imposing before, but, now, seeing him totally naked, every muscle on his big, bulky body pumped and flexed to the limit, shaking and shivering as they were pushed past their breaking point… he really was a feral fucking beast.

“Yer gonna tell me who I am?”

Sabretooth’s quaking muscles were now laced in a web of veins, his vascular system working overdrive. Wolverine could almost see it in action.

Hearing the monster cry out, and thrash helplessly on the ground, Wolverine started stroking himself. He was at his full 12-inches now. Painfully hard.

“I can’t hear ya Sabretooth!”

“Aaaaargh! Anything! I’ll tell ya anything… just… j-j-just STOP!”

Sabretooth’s cock throbbed intensely. Each pulse made it bigger. Fatter! Precum leaked from the engorged head, dripping onto his balls beneath. The whole cock looked bruised, like it was never meant to be that big. Even still, it kept pumping bigger! Wolverine started to worry it might split like an overcooked hotdog.

“UNGH!” Sabretooth grunted/cried, his hips bucking. He thrust into the air, like he was fucking it. It looked like an uncontrollable reflex, like Sabretooth’s brain had been overloaded, and his body was just doing what it does. As his hips continued to jerk upward, his bloated cock slapped wetly against his abs. He was at least 8-inches now. But, even that looked pathetically small compared to his massive body.

“Ungh!... Hungh! Hungh! HUNGH!”

Sabretooth’s hips kept bucking, repeatedly sending his fat, pulsing, aching shaft slamming into his hardened abs.

“Say my name, Sabretooth!” Wolverine yelled, unwilling to show his enemy any mercy. His stroking had been going well. He could feel his balls tighten. His climax was near. “Say my fucking name, bitch!”

Sabretooth’s huge muscles were so tight, they looked like they were going to pop right out of his skin – especially his gigantic pectorals. Wolverine could barely see Sabretooth’s face behind those two fat, swollen mountains of tense muscle, trembling from pain and exhaustion. Yet, he managed to make out the brute’s expression; his face was frozen in a state of dazed horror and disbelief. He was staring at his own throbbing cock as his hips continued to thrust, forcing it to smack painfully, up and down and up and down. It was like he couldn’t believe that he was so big, and it terrified him.

“Nnnnnhhhnnn…. Yer name…” Sabretooth finally forced out between sharp, quick breaths.

“Yeah, say it!” Wolverine implored. He was ready to empty his balls all over Sabretooth.

“Uuunnnnnhhh….. Yer name is…”

Suddenly, Sabretooth’s eyes went wide with terror, and he let out a low growl that built up and up, until he screamed:

“Uuuunnngh….. nnnnnhhhhnnnn…. L-L-LLLLLLLLLLOGAN!!!!!”

Sabretooth’s throbbing cock erupted, shooting thick wads of cum high into the air. Sabretooth roared, and kept roaring as the cum kept spilling out of him, like a fountain. His balls were tight to the base of his cock, and pulsed there, as if squeezing out ever last drop.

Wolverine came as well, spilling his jizz over his fallen foe’s stomach. In the time Wolverine had climaxed and finished, Sabretooth was still cumming strong.

The feral beast dug his claws into the rock, carving deep trenches, as if desperately searching for something to hold onto. His face looked on in terror, watching as cum pumped out of him non-stop.

Finally, Wolverine disconnected the wires.

As soon as he did, Sabretooth’s massive body fell dead. A bit of smoke rose from his crotch. His mammoth cock flopped lazily and deflated rapidly.

Wolverine wasn’t sure if he had really killed Sabretooth or not, and he didn’t really care. He tore the electrodes loose and tossed them into the frozen pond behind them.

_My name is Logan. I’m a man. I’m also an animal._

Logan held onto this thought, considering how callously he may or may not have ended the brute’s life. Not much of a life, anyway, Logan considered. Sabretooth spent most of his time terrorizing and hurting people… Why shouldn’t he end like this? Naked… exposed… humiliated. _The fucker doesn’t deserve any better_.

Suddenly, Sabreooth’s chest puffed up. There was an intake of air. Then, his chest fell. Another breath. Another rising chest. Another fall.

Sabretooth had survived.

Logan slipped on his skimpy attire, tucking his manhood back into place. After deciding how much he enjoyed dominating Sabretooth, he started to untie him – he wanted Sabretooth to live, knowing that it was Logan who allowed it. Plus, he wanted to see the big blond’s face when the good doctor declared _him_ the new number one.

Since Sabretooth was unconscious, and didn’t appear to be awakening anytime soon, Logan grabbed him by the hair, and dragged his big ass back down the mountain.

When he finally reached the facility, Wolverine tossed Sabretooth’s naked body at the good doctor’s feet. Sabretooth’s flaccid muscles jiggled on impact. His pecs bounced, then went still. His dick, which had shrunk back to its normal size (if a little bigger) flopped pathetically, then fell back down against his balls. Logan wished Sabretooth was awake for that moment – it was so humiliating.

“Good lord! What have you done to him?” The Doctor inquired, standing to get a better view of Sabretooth’s battered body.

“I showed ‘em who the real alpha is.”

Sabretooth’s breath was shallow. His chest barely rising at all. He let out a quiet, painful moan.

“He’s alive, if that’s what yer wonderin’,” Logan added. “Barely. I’d get’em to the infirmary quick if ya care to save ‘em.”

“How… disappointing. I had such high hopes for him.”

The good doctor waved his hand and six men entered the room to take Sabretooth away. They snickered, one of them gesturing to Sabretooth’s little dick.

“It’s like a mini-coke can!” one of them remarked. The others burst out laughing.

“Shush!” The Doctor commanded. They did. Immediately. Once they were gone and it was just the two of them in the room, the Doctor lowered his glasses and asked, “Now then, what are we to do with you, Wolverine?”

“Name’s Logan,” he said, and popped his claws.

THE END… For Now.


End file.
